1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermal module, and more particularly to a thermal module having high heat dissipating efficiency and an electronic assembly incorporating the thermal module.
2. Description of Related Art
Thermal modules are traditionally used in micro-electronics to help transfer heat from heat generating electronic components of the micro-electronics. The thermal module is mounted to a casing of the micro-electronics and includes a centrifugal blower, a fin assembly disposed at an air outlet of the centrifugal blower, a heat pipe thermally connecting the heat generating electronic component with the fin assembly to transfer heat therebetween. In operation of the thermal module, the centrifugal blower generates airflow flowing through the fin assembly to take away heat therefrom.
In the micro-electronics, the fin assembly is located adjacent to a sidewall of the casing of the micro-electronics. The sidewall of the casing defines a plurality of slots therein and includes a plurality of barriers arranged in alternating fashion with the slots. Conventionally, fins of the fin assembly are thin in construction and are arranged close together in order to increase the heat dissipating area of the thermal module. However, as density of the barriers of the casing is smaller than the density of the fins of the fin assembly and a thickness of each of the barriers of the casing is greater than the thickness of each of the fins of the fin assembly, some part of the air flowing towards the sidewall of the casing from the fin assembly is blocked by the barriers of the casing when the fin assembly is located adjacent to the sidewall of the casing. The blockage of the air by the barriers decreases the heat dissipating efficiency of the thermal module. Thus, the fin assembly is positioned distant from the sidewall of the casing in order to prevent the airflow from being blocked by the barriers. However, different parts of the airflow mix with each other and therefore generating air turbulence in a space formed between the fin assembly and the sidewall of the casing. The air turbulence decreases flow speed of the airflow and further decreases the heat dissipating efficiency of the thermal module. Therefore, there is a need for providing a thermal module with a high dissipating efficiency.